vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ai Dee
thumb|314px|Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku - 愛Dee "AiDee"Ai Dee “ID”(愛Dee / Amor Dee / Identidad) Es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Trata acerca de la importancia de la Identidad en cada persona y el no querer ocultarla, como puede cambiar su mundo con ella y el resguardarla en el pasar del tiempo. Esta canción es uno de los tres grandes éxitos de Mitchie M junto con FREELY TOMORROW (Más de dos millones de visitas) y Eazy Dance (más de un millón de visitas). La canción forma parte del salón de la fama con mas de 350,000 reproducciones en su canal de Nico, la cual junto con su Vídeo Oficial se proyecto por primera vez en el LA Anime Expo 2012. Ha aparecido en el juego Hatsune Miku Project DIVA X. Comentarios del autor: *''“Traté de producir una canción de Miku mientras tome el desafió del limitado inglés de Luka. Lo he hecho para que sea mas fácil de escuchar tanto como sea posible, estoy feliz de que se pueda expresar con el Vocaloid el escuchar a las personas que son débiles."'' Intérprete(S): Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka Música: Mitchie M Letra: Mitchie M y Cotori Video: yama_ko *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Traducción al español por Yuna009 Kanji= 君の奥に眠る　記憶は遠い夢 叶えるから　忘れないで　愛 Dee Yeah 迫り来る L to the U to the K to the A 場内沸かす僕の style ブンブブブン 発振 my beat, to read to keep your ID! Hey lonely boy リアルな自分は　ちっぽけなんかじゃない Hey lonely girl リアルの孤独は　君を強くするから 今は踊りなよ　All night long Kick the door , Heat the floor, Magical words （Groovy!） "スーパーカリフラジリスティックエクスピアリドーシャス" oh! Hey lonely boy 誰にも塞げぬ　君だけの生きる道 Hey lonely girl 誰にも解らぬ　明日の色恐れないで Non-stop ならもう迷わない 世界はいつだって　こんがらがってるから 動かなくちゃ　ハート錆びついちゃうね 君の奥に眠る　記憶は遠い夢 叶えるから　忘れないで　愛 Dee 遮るブルーの壁　吹き飛ばす音の風 さあここから　取り戻そう　愛 Dee L to the U to the K to the A が tres jolie な MIKU の style Beepbebebeep Bababababa Back up set up your ID! Hey lonely boy　小ちゃなクエスチョンは　自由の扉開く Hey lonely girl　小ちゃなトラブルで　笑顔なくしちゃダメだよ それが幸せへのステップ メディアの伝言は　不安ばかりだけれど 焦らないで　好きなムーヴ見せて 君の奥に眠る　記憶は遠い夢 叶えるから　忘れないで　愛 Dee 懐かしい曲の果て　感じた魔法の羽根 その想いが　君だけの　愛 Dee 「ルカ！」 Add the colors to the big sight Before the world turns black and white Don’t let unity cause monotony Chante avec moi bring the symphony Wapapapapapapapapa Pupudupupudupupu Now hit the dance floor Strike your pose so Save your ID show it go! Uno dos tres quarto Sing and think okay? 君の奥に眠る （ Keep your style ）　 記憶は遠い夢 （ Keep a true smile ） 叶えるから （ Ah ah yeah ）　 忘れないで　愛 Dee （ ID party show and party ） 遮るブルーの壁　吹き飛ばす音の風 さあここから　取り戻そう　愛 Dee 君の奥に眠る　記憶は遠い夢･･･ 懐かしい曲の果て　感じた魔法の羽根 その想いが　君だけの　愛 Dee |-| Romaji= Kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tōi yume Kanaerukara wasurenaide ai Dee Yeah semari kuru L to the U to the K to the A jōnai wakasu boku no style Bunbububun hasshin my beat, to read to kīpu your ID! Hey lonely boy riaruna jibun wa chippoke nanka janai Hey lonely girl Riaru no kodoku wa kimi o tsuyokusuru kara Ima wa odori na yo All night long Kick the door, Heat the floor, Magical wāzu (Groovy!) " Sū pākarifurajirisutikkuekusupiaridōshasu" oh! Hey lonely boy darenimo fusagenu kimidake no ikiru michi Hey lonely girl darenimo wakaranu ashita no iro osorenaide Non – stop nara mō mayowanai Sekai wa itsu datte kongaraga~tsu terukara Ugokanakucha hāto sabitsui chau ne Kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tōi yume Kanaerukara wasurenaide ai dee Saegiru burū no kabe fukitobasu oto no kaze Sā koko kara torimodosou ai dee L to the U to the K to the A ga tres joliena MIKU no style Beepbebebeep Bababababa bakku up set up your ID! Hey lonely boy ko chana kuesuchon wa jiyū no tobira hiraku Hey lonely girl ko chana toraburu de egao nakushicha dameda yo Sore ga shiawase e no suteppu Media no dengon wa fuan bakaridakeredo Aseranai de sukina mūvu misete Kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tōi yume Kanaerukara wasurenaide ai dee Natsukashī kyoku no hate kanjita mahō no hane Sono omoi ga kimidake no ai dee Luka!' Add the colors to the big sight Before the world turns black and white Don’t let unity cause monotony Chante avec moi bring the symphony Wapapapapapapapapa Pupudupupudupupu Now hit the dance floor Strike your pose so Save your ID show it go! Uno dos tres quarto Sing and think okay? Kimi no oku ni nemuru (Keep your style) kioku wa tōi yume (Keep a true smile) Kanaerukara (Ah ah yeah) wasurenaide-ai dee (ID party show and party) Saegiru burū no kabe fukitobasu oto no kaze Sā koko kara torimodosou ai dee Kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tōi yume… Natsukashī kyoku no hate kanjita mahō no hane Sono omoi ga kimidake no ai De |-| Español= Esas memorias que duermen en ti Convertirán tu sueño en realidad Así que no olvides tu "Ai Dee" Yeah, esta a punto de pasar L para U para K para A, mi estilo quema la pista Bun-Bu-Bu-Bun, mi ritmo vibra, para seguir tú ID Oye solitario chico, tu verdadero yo no es insignificante Oye solitaria chica, la soledad endurece tú corazón Ahora tienes que bailar, toda la noche Golpea la puerta, enciende la pista, mágicas palabras (Groovy!) Supecalifragilisticoespialidoso... oh! Oye chico solitario, nadie puede interponerse en tu camino Oye chica solitaria, nadie conoce el mañana, así que no tengas miedo Si quieres avanzar sin parar, deja de vacilar El mundo esta siempre perdido Tienes que moverte, oxiden sus corazones juntos, si? Esas memorias que duermen en ti Convertirán tu sueño en realidad Así que no olvides tu "Ai Dee" Esta pared azul que esta en el medio Vuela por la ráfaga de este sonido Bien, ahora vamos a traerlo de nuevo, tú "Ai Dee" L para U, para K para A, sacude este lindo estilo de Miku Beepbebebeep bababababa, retrocede, crea tú ID Oye chico solitario, una pequeña pregunta abre la puerta de la libertad Oye chica solitaria, pequeños problemas no te detengan para sonreír Esos son los pasos para la felicidad Los medios de comunicación sólo causan angustia y preocupación No corras, muéstrame tu movimiento favorito Esas memorias que duermen en ti Convertirán tu sueño en realidad Así que no olvides tu "Ai Dee" Y al final de esta nostálgica canción, siento las alas de la magia Esos sentimientos, un "Ai Dee" sólo para ti Luka! Añade colores a la vista, después de que el mundo se vuelva blanco y negro No dejes que monotonía continúe ven y canta conmigo esta sinfonía Wapapapapapapapapa Pupudupupudupupu Ahora llega a la pista, logra tu pose, guarda tú ID, muéstralo! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, canta y piensa okay? Esas memorias que duermen en ti Convertirán tu sueño en realidad Así que no olvides tu "Ai Dee" Esta pared azul que esta en el medio Vuela por la ráfaga de este sonido Bien, ahora vamos a traerlo de nuevo, tú "Ai Dee" Esas memorias que duermen en ti Convertirán tu sueño en realidad Y al final de esta nostálgica canción, siento las alas de la magia Esos sentimientos, un "Ai Dee" sólo para ti Galería X Module Cathode Electronica.png|Módulo de Megurine Luka para Project Diva X. Module Anode Electronica.png|Módulo de Hatsune Miku para Project Diva X. Curiosidades *Se podría decir que "ID" siendo la abreviación de "identidad" en ingles, seria un juego de palabras con "Ai dee" ya que son palabras homofonas, quedaría la frase "Así que no olvides tu ID (Identidad)". Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012